


72. Fixed

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [72]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Exile!Booker | Sebastien le Livre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Fixed. Booker comes back better. Just better, notthe best.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	72. Fixed

Booker doesn't come back as Joe or Nicky or Andromache. He's still Booker. He still mopes and sleeps too much and looks at liquor like it's oxygen being deprived him. He complains about the food when they're anywhere that uses spice, and he stays up too late just to leave pots of warm French stews on the stove for the others while he sleeps the morning (and afternoon) away. He feigns incompetence just to get praise when he pulls through at the last moment, having sat on the intel for twenty minutes just to make the others sweat. He's _better_.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's new episode of "I Met You On LJ: A Fandom & Nonsense Podcast" is about Teen Wolf and two little UK boy bands, Union J and Stereo Kicks! If you like any of those things, check out the episode. :) We also invented a Joe/Nicky A/B/o AU that someone should DEFINITELY WRITE.


End file.
